Blissful Sin
by Sylvanas Whispers
Summary: This is yaoi,boyxboy,rape included.If you dont like this please dont read it.Its my first story so dont kill me. Atsushi has unreturned feelings for Akashi.
1. The shower of shame

**The shower of shame**

Cheers,laughs and cries of victory were the only things surondung Akashi.

After a long and intense game it was over,his team-mates were saying things like

„nice shoot.","well done.", and of course „long live the Emperor.".

The biggest game of his life,he defeated everyone he proved he was the best,he knew it.

He knew he was the best but now everyone knew it,and he was happy about it.

He turned arround not even bodering to face his aponents or team-mates.

He just walked away from the huge arena,smirking to himself.

He was heading for the plan was to take a shower,go home and rest.

He walks into the locker rooms and finds a cabin in the farest end of the showers.

Turning on the shower he enjoys the hot steaming water run over his tense muscels.

In deep thought he didnt realize that someone opened the door to the showers.

Suddenly he heard foot steps coming closer and closer.

He didnt care but he still looked up and barely stoped his eyes from going wide.

Standing in front of his shower cabin was none other than his old friend Atshushi.

Long hair that was once in a pony-tail was now set loose and fell over his sholders.

His eyes sharp and dangerous almost threatning.

And then his body, the body of the strongest Demon in all of basketball.  
Fine toned muscles perfectly set all over his body but he could not see if he was naked or in a towel.

Akashi quickly ran through the options inside his head.

He didnt know why Atshushi was here nor why would he come to the showers when he didnt even said the first thing that came to his mind.

„Do you need something Atshushi-kun."

No answer was given.

He wanted to ask again with more force but the large man opened his mouth slowly.

„I want you."

Akashi was stuned he must have missunderstood the large man. But then Atsushi opened the door to the cabin and Akashis eyes went wild. Atsushi was naked and his eraction was clearly visible even to a blind man. The moment when Asushi stepped in Akashi stepped back and so on and so on until Akashis back hit the wall,it was then that his brain turned back on."What are you doing you idiot what if someone walked in and saw this what would they thin-."His voice stoped when Asushis fist slamed into the wall inches by his face."I locked the door from the inside no one could get in."

Atsushi used one of his large hands to take both of Akashis wrists and locked them above his head in one swift motion he turned Akashi around so that his back was facing his front,Akashi panicked „What the hell do you think that your doing,let me go do you even know who I am."Akashi tried to struggle but he couldnt break free especially when Atsushi used his free hand to hold the Emperors hips in felt something rock hard press against his entrance he only had one guess as to what this thing could grew more and more panicked as Atsushi just keept rubing himself against his entrence."NO dont,you cant." „And why cant I whats to stop me from taking you right here right now tell me"Akashi turned his head to Atsushis ice cold voice but when he saw his eyes he only saw lust and some kind of crazed hunger for something that definitely wasnt food.

Akashi quickly turned his head he couldn't look he was too scared. And then he felt it, it was going inside him. Sharp pain spread itself through his entire body He was huge. Behind him the demon was making a grunt like sound. He couldn't breathe the pain was too large. Asushi started making slow moves at first but no matter how slow they were still painful. The demon started to speed up his paste letting out a growling sound. He only went harder and harder faster and faster. Akashi felt his every move inside and outside he was going to pass out but too many things were stopping him.

2 minutes later Asushi was done. Akashi had hot tears streaming down his face. Asushi lowered his head to Akashis earlobe and whispered with a husky voice "I'm not done yet."

Those were the last words that Akashi heard before he passed out.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Prisoner in a golden cage

Prisoner in a golden cage

It hurts, my neck, my head and my...Akashi just remembered everything about the past 24h.

And he was scared very scared.

He tried to sit up but the pain wouldn't allow him.

He slowly stud up and realized his surroundings. He was in a huge room.

It almost looked like a hotel, but it definitely wasn't. The walls were black, covered with red lace. The carpet was also red but a darker color. On the wall ahead of him there was a painting.

A painting of a black horse galloping through a forest.

Beneath the picture was a fireplace it was secured by glass though.

Everything else was also luxurious and glamorous. Plasma TV, leather couch, leather chairs.

There was a Nintendo by the TV and some food on a cherry red table.

Akashi's stomach growled with protest about not eating anything for the last 24h.

He quickly ate and finally realized there was something else he should be worried about.

Atsushi the Demon of basketball.

He stud up and ran to the door but it was locked and judging by its weight it was a secured door. He then ran to the windows but he couldn't open them either he took one of the leather chairs that was by the table and tried smashing the window.

No damage was done to the chair or the window.

He tried again multiple times but with no results.

Akashi started to panic.

His pain started to grow and Akashi decided to go to the bathroom and check the damage.

When he opened the door he was amazed golden sinks were surrounding the left side of the huge room and the entire left wall was actually glass.

And in the middle of the room the golden incrusted dragons decorating the pure white bathtub, six people could easily fit in the tub.

The floor were medium sized white plates with golden lilies on them.

Akashi founds a cabinet on the right side of the room.

After searching it he found medicine for open wounds and some gauze.

After that he carefully pulled down the shorts he woke up in.

He first wet the gauze and then brought it to the area of pain.

It hurt, it was like the wound only got worse, but he didn't stop he knew he had to clean it.

Once he took a look at the once white gauze and saw only crimson red he started to cry.

He remembered the game his victory...and the shower.

A Demons body on his back, a Demon inside him, moving, hurting him.

He cried while cleaning the wound but not because it hurt but because he knew Atsushi must have took him here. He didn't know why.

After finishing the cleaning he applied some medicine and left the bathroom.

He was tired because of the pain, because of the loneliness, because of the shame.

He pulled over the silk white sheets and lied down on the black pillows.

Then he started crying again he searched the entire room and the bathroom but he couldn't find a way out.

What's worse he knew this luxurious room would now be his cage.

And even more worse he knew it was just a matter of time.

He was coming.

Atsushi would come for him.

A large man was walking down a huge hallway. A hallway of his house. He stopped in front of a room in the middle of the hall, he stopped to think how easy it was to explain how Akashi left and how he didn't know anything about it. Oh well life goes on. Especially for those idiots.

He quietly opened the door and entered the same way. He saw him. He saw the red headed Emperor sleeping soundly with traces of tears in the corner of his eyes. Gently he lied down on the bed and pulled the Emperor close to himself all while kissing away the tears.

The Emperor just shrugged and quietly snored. Atsushi smiled to himself, and hated it, how could such a small being do that to him. But then again that being was THE EMPEROR. Atsushi decided that because of his moment of weakness he was going to cause the Emperor a lot moments of pain once he wakes up.

Akashi woke up the first thing he noticed is that there was something heavy over him.

The second thing he noticed was Atsushi's face, eyes closed obviously sleeping.

He barely stopped himself from screaming. Then he realized the door was cracked open.

A chance for an escape a chance that wouldn't happen again.

He tried to move Atsushi's arm of him without waking him up. He succeeded.

He slowly got up and went for the door, he was so close just a few steps.

Then something huge grabbed a fist-full of his hair and pulled him back.

In a speeding flash a hand closed the door and a locking sound was heard.

Fear spread itself through Akashi's body and mind.

Before he could think the same hand grabbed his hair again and dragged him to bed.

Not so gently Akashi landed with a loud thud.

When he turned around he saw his worst nightmare, Atsushi.

Atsushi's eyes were burning a little bit of rage some sadness and of course a fair amount of lust. Then Atsushi spoke „And just where do you think you could run to after the room. "

A moment of silence Akashi was only giving him the most angered look he could.

Atsushi spoke again „We are in my mansion. A mansion located far away in the mountains even if you could escape the highly guarded mansion how in god's name would you survive in the wild. The closest road is about 12km away. "

While Akashi was in despair knowing that escape was almost impossible,

Atsushi was smiling for seeing Akashi ruined. He couldn't resist.

Atsushi grabbed Akashi and firmly pressed their lips together.

Akashi automatically started struggling and fighting, but he was no match for the Demon.

Atsushi was giving him a full on kiss all tongue and teeth.

At some point Akashi needed air and gasped slightly witch was a chance for Atsushi to slip in his tongue. Once he was in he explored all of Akashi's mouth teeth, gums, tongue.

They all tasted sweet. When Atsushi decided to let go Akashi was gasping for air and had a flushed face which gave the Demon a hard on boner.

„You're going to be mine again. "

„No get away from me. "

„What's the matter I thought you loved it when it hurt's. "

„I hate you! "

Akashi started wildly kicking and hitting and actually managed to shake the Demon of himself. Atsushi looked at Akashi and then simply punched him in the stomach knocking out his air. He then grabbed Akashi and laid him on the bed, after that he started taking of his pants. Akashi saw and barely whispered „No. "Atsushi just threw him a wide smile.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. A Sinfull Desire

A Sinfull Desire

Asushi slowly took off his pants and boxers, while Akashi ran to the door.

Akashi started panicking when Atsushi grabbed his wrist. He ripped off his shirt and shorts.

Akashi's heartbeat was wild and he was blushing. Atsushi thought it was cute and even arousing, with only one hand Atsushi pinned Akashi's hands above his head and pushed his face into the bed.

His second hand went for the nightstand's drawer and pulled out a bottle of pills.

Akashi heard something pop, and then felt his head painfully turn to the side to receive a kiss.

Due to his uncomfortable position he opened his mouth for air only to feel Atsushi's tongue bring something in to his mouth. Atsushi kept kissing him until Akashi swallowed.

Atsushi moved his mouth to the back of Akashi's neck and started leaving bite marks on the Emperor's gentle skin. "What did you make me swallow?"Akashi managed to say.

"Something to make things a bit more comfortable for you, and more fun for me."

Akashi assumed it was some kind of drug.

"But still I'm not planning on being gentle." Akashi knew what was coming.

Atsushi positioned himself at Akashi's entrance and slowly pushed himself in.

Akashi let out a muffled scream of pain.

The white silk sheets turned crimson red. Old wounds reopened while the Demon was riding him like there was no tomorrow. Slowly Akashi felt the pain fade away and started feeling hot.

"What's this you don't look like you're in pain anymore, the drug must be taking effect."

Atsushi said with a cold smile.

Akashi tried to keep his voice in, when suddenly Atsushi flipped him.

Now Akashi was looking straight into the Demon's eyes that were filled with lust and craving.

The Demon slowed down his pace to plant kisses on the Emperors lower jaw and neck.

Akashi couldn't stop a moan from escaping. Atsushi smiled and started leaving hickeys.

"Despite all the things you say your body is being quite honest." Atsushi said as he griped the Emperors arousal and started pumping it."Come for me."

Akashi just struggled to keep his voice in.

Beads of sweat started forming on both their bodies. The Demon was moving his hips and hands when Akashi couldn't hold his voice in anymore. Rapid pants and several moans were let loose from his mouth.

"Akashi I'm pretty close how about you."Said Atsushi through heavy breaths.

"Don't joke with me, your disgusting."

Atsushi responded by making his thrusts go deeper and stronger than before.

After some time of the fierce pace Atsushi came with a loud growl.

Akashi came seconds after failing to keep his voice in, he screamed out.

Akashi closed his eyes and fell.

Akashi's body went limp."O great he passed out…again". Atsushi sighed heavily.

He pulled himself out. No point in continuing without Akashi's heavenly screams.

Atsushi sat down on the other side of the bead and ran a hand through his hair.

He took a look at the now passed out Emperor.

"Pathetic." He thought to himself. He took the silk white covers and dragged them over Akashi's sleeping figure. He turned to the nightstand on his side of the bed and pulled out a bag of chips. He just sat there and ate. Soon he felt tired himself and laid under the covers.

Akashi woke up to the sound of heavy snores. He turned around and saw him.

Akashi almost completely ignored him and dragged himself to the bathroom.

He filled the bathtub with hot water, he was thinking the harder he washed himself the higher the chances would be for him to walk out of the bathroom clean. Clean and pure, just like he was before.

Before Atsushi put his hands on him and ruined him .He almost laughed, he didn't know who he wanted to kill more. Atsushi because he violated, raped and kidnapped him, or himself because he was weak and completely humiliated when Atsushi made him cum.

He slowly got into the bath, his eyes closed in bliss of the hot water smoothing his muscles.

"No, I'm still Emperor ill find a way to escape."

Akashi though everything through, there was no way to escape if he was in the room.

So he needed to be outside of the room, of course Atsushi wouldn't let him out.

But if he managed to convince Atsushi to let him out of the room even just for a little while he was sure he could find some way to escape. The key to getting out of the room was to earn Atsushi's trust. Maybe if he just acted nice for a while. Akashi decided he was going to escape.

Akashi smirked and laid back in the bath.

He stayed in the bath for a very long time plotting how to be nice to Atsushi while avoiding being touched again. He could suck it up and pretend to be nice, but if Atsushi tried to touch him again he would go insane. Akashi got out of the bath dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist, thanks to Atsushi he didn't have any clothes.

He was nervous about facing Atsushi again after all the Demon could easily knock him down again.

But when Akashi stepped out of the bathroom Atsushi was no were to be found.

Akashi stepped towards the bed to find a black t-shirt and white pants.

There was a note by the clothes.

"You were surprisingly good last night I look forward to our next meeting.

P.S. I'll be taking you out for a special treat next time."


	4. The Demons offer

******Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for the late update. Please enjoy the fourth chapter of my story. **

The Demon's Offer

The next morning Akashi woke up to the sound of the door closing.

He thought that it Atsushi again so he quickly got out of the bed and looked around.

There was nobody inside the room, just a plate of food on the table.

He let out a breath of relief, he was planning on being nice to escape, but Atsushi showing up suddenly while he was sleeping was not in the plan.

Akashi wasn't hungry so he only ate two or three bites from the food.

Akashi sat on the couch in the room and found himself looking back to the events that occurred last night. He was thinking of the note in particular.

If Atsushi really allows him to leave the room it would make the perfect opportunity for an escape. But even if he were outside the room there would still be problems.

Such as, how to get away from the house, the closest road must be far away.

Judging by his current room the house that he was in must be really large, so it would take him some time to find his way around. And a big house means a lot of employees.

Some of them must be well trained bodyguards.

But then again Akashi wasn't a joke he could easily take a couple of them down.

"Well if it comes to a fight it won't be too big of a problem." Akashi said out loud.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Akashi stood from the couch and waited for someone to come in. After a few seconds someone knocked again.

"Come in." Akashi said.

It was Atsushi he slowly entered the room with a small smile on his face.

"Good morning, did you sleep well."

Akashi didn't answer his question but decided to ask his own.

"What did you mean by those words?"

"What words?" Atsushi had a confused look on his face.

"In the note you said you would take me out. Where would you take me out?"

Akashi tried to keep his words strong but mellow, and keep a straight face on.

Of course Atsushi already took notice of the Emperors plans to escape. After all this was Akashi, he was probably shocked at the beginning but now Atsushi was going to have his hands full.

"It meant what it meant." Atsushi made a small pause to observe Akashi's face, it was calm and emotionless, with the red and yellow eyes piercing stare.

"I want to take you outside for a walk and some fresh air… Aka-chin. "

The sound of his old nickname reminded Akashi of his old teammates and friends.

The Demon didn't miss the flinch in the Emperors eyes, he just smiled and continued.

"So what are you waiting for lets go out."

Atsushi went back and opened the door waiting for Akashi to exit the room first.

Akashi knew that this was a golden chance, a chance he couldn't afford to waste.

He walked towards the door and came out in the hallway. Atsushi closed the door and started walking down the hallway. Akashi kept his eyes on Atsushi and his surroundings looking for any signs of danger. He found none so he slowly started walking behind the Demon, following him. To Akashi the hall looked very simple and plain.

It took them sometime to get out of the building.

When they got out Akashi looked around again. No guard's just two paths, a really big one in the middle and a small one that looks like it goes behind the building they just exited.

Atsushi stopped for a second and turned around to face Akashi.

"I have something to tell you… it's important."

This caught Akashi's attention. "What is it?"

"Not yet walk with me a little more." Atsushi said with a small smile and started to walk down the small path.

Akashi saw the smile and was getting more and more cautious.

They walk down the small path until they reach a turning that goes away from the huge house. The small path slowly grew into a wide walkway surrounded by sakura trees.

They weren't in full bloom yet but they were extremely beautiful.

"So what did you want to tell me Atsushi?"

Atsushi turned around and looked at him. "Well I guess we have walked for a while so it's ok now. Aka-chin I know you hate me now and you obviously want to escape so I thought maybe we could make a deal." Atsushi then made a pause.

Akashi was interested in what he meant by deal but decided to play it safe "I don't necessarily hate you I just don't understand what's the point of kidnapping me, raping me, and holding me here, why did you do all this?"

"I love you." Atsushi responded immediately.

Akashi's eyes widened and he stopped breathing for a second.

Because when he was looking into the Demons eyes he saw honesty and a soft look.

"I love you Aka-chin." Atsushi repeated. And once again Akashi was looking into the Demons eyes now filled with determination but sadness as well. Akashi saw the Demons mask of cruelty fall, and he saw that Atsushi was a mess of emotions.

"I know you probably hate me right now. It's just like you said I kidnapped you, raped you and held you prisoner all because of my selfish desires. But I don't regret it, because even if I told you I love you back then you would have never spoken to me again. This way at least I got a little taste of emotion and satisfaction even if I was the only one who enjoyed it."

Atsushi lowered his head like a dog that's been kicked by its owner.

There was a moment of silence. Akashi though that Atsushi was an insane brute, but the way he looks now he looks just like he did in the past, they both do. Innocent and happy.

Akashi found the ability to speak again. "How long have you felt like this."

Atsushi raised his head, the mask was back on, an empty and deserted look in his violet eyes.

"For a long time, but it doesn't matter now, that's why I called you out here Aka-chin.

Maybe I should call it an offer instead of a deal. Anyway I know that you are planning to escape and It would probably take you a while but you would succeed in the end. So how about you agree to stay with me for one more week without trying to escape or being violent, and if you could do that I'll give you the keys to the front gate and a car to go with."

Akashi was still processing a lot of information from their earlier topic but managed to deal with the offer as well. "So one week without trying to escape and without fighting back. You might as well tell me to get on all fours and let you mount me."Akashi said more sternly then before. "No I won't do anything to you. I won't touch you I just want you stay with me for one more week." Atsushi said in monotone.

"How do I know you're not lying Atsushi?"

"You don't know because you don't trust me anymore, but still, it's all up to you."

The wind blew strongly and Atsushi's hair swayed in the wind.

He lifted his right hand with two keys in it.

Atsushi smiled warmly and gently.

"So what do you want to do Aka-chin?"


	5. Empty Abyss

Empty Abyss

It was dark, I couldn't see anything, but one thing was clear. It was him , he was above me, touching me, whispering some sweat words like we were lovers. His breath was hot, he was quick but slow at the same time. My clothes disappear in a second but his touches would last for hours.

And then it starts, the heavy panting, the annoying sweating, the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

And in our final moment something swallowed us, was it raw pleasure or pure bliss, I could never tell because I always wake up.

At that moment the dream ended and Akashi jolted up in his bed breathing heavily.

He swiftly left the comfortable bed and locked himself in the bathroom.

He filled up the tub with hot water and got in. He felt his muscles relax immediately.

He let out a long sigh. "This is the third time I've had that dream." Akashi said out loud

And three days since he accepted Atsushi's offer.

**Flashback:**

"So what do you want to do Aka-chin?"

"I…" What do I do? If I turn him down, then God knows how long it will take me to escape. If I accept it would be like giving myself to him on a silver platter. But that look in his eyes. That look was something I've never seen in him before. Could it be that he really likes or even loves me. No, no, no it couldn't be, could it? There are too many things I don't know. I have to know the truth.

"I accept." Akashi announced.

"I see, I'm glad Aka-chin." Atsushi said as he put the two keys in his pocket and started walking back to the mansion.

Neither Akashi or Atsushi were looking at each other, they were facing each other's backs.

"You can move around freely from now on, do you know how to get back to your own room?"

Atsushi questioned.

"I do, it's fine."

Once Akashi was alone he turned around.

"_Well I might as well take a walk and get to know my way around."_Akashi thought.

**End of flashback.**

"When did my life become so chaotic?"

Akashi let out a long sigh, he let his body fall further into the bathtub closing his eyes.

After a few more minutes Akashi got out of the tub and went into his room.

Atsushi gave him some spare clothes, a few shirts and three pair of pants.

He was leaving in four days. Four more days to figure out why?

Why?

"_Why did he do this? Why… why does he love me?"_ Akashi thought to himself.

He walked out of his room, passing the halls and empty rooms in empty house.

Almost empty only two people were there, but it was so quiet like it was abandoned.

Akashi spent his time outside walking the grounds and exploring, sometimes he would play on the basketball court in the huge backyard. As for Atsushi, Akashi never saw him since that time.

He was definitely in the house, Akashi could hear the noise in the middle of the night.

But so far the purple headed giant was avoiding him.

Akashi finally arrived at his destination, the kitchen. Beautiful and luxurious as the rest of the house fully equipped, but poorly stocked. Actually the kitchen was full of food, but 90% of the food was sweets. Akashi opened the fridge, filled with shortcakes, cup cakes,muffins, cakes, and all kinds of deserts. Akashi let out a small giggle. The giant certainly hasn't changed his diet after so many years. Akashi picked out a strawberry shortcake and silently ate alone in the kitchen.

Once he was done he put away dishes.

"_At this rate I'll never find out what I want to know, maybe I should look for Atsushi."_

Finally deciding his strategy Akashi walked to the security room of the property.

He accidently found it on one of his walks, but it came in pretty handy.

Once he entered the room he took a look at the security cameras.

He was almost shocked. Atsushi spent the three days sleeping in his room and when he wasn't sleeping he went to the kitchen to eat, but instead of eating in the kitchen like Akashi he went to the dining room. _"Well that explains the noise in the middle of the night."_

Akashi looked at the time on the cameras, looks like the giant pretty much woke up at the same time every night. Akashi decided to wait for him and ask him for a more detailed explanation of his actions. He left the room to practice basketball at the court to pass the time.

**Meanwhile in Atsushi's room :**

Atsushi grunted as he laid in his bed almost motionless thinking of Akashi.

"_Apologizing now would be useless. I hurt him too much."_

"_But after all those years together I couldn't just sit back and watch from the sidelines any more."_

At that moment Atsushi felt a heavy pain in his heart.

He moved to lay on his back, he put his hand over his face.

As hot and silent tears rushed down his face he was still thinking of him.

"_Aka-chin I'm sorry… I'm really sorry."_

**3:25 at night:**

Atsushi woke up and slowly got up not bothering to dress himself considering he was only wearing boxers. He headed to the kitchen to get his dose of chocolate cake, blueberry muffins and poky.

One second he was actually afraid of running into Akashi, but he shook the thought thinking that there was no way Akashi would be up at this time of night. Once he got to the kitchen he turned on the lights and his eyes went wide with both shock and surprise.

In the kitchen chair he saw Akashi leaning on one of his arms looking up with slightly tired eyes.

"You're late." Akashi spoke as soon as he saw him.

"Huh…" Atsushi wanted to slap himself for letting put such a stupid answer.

"You usually come at 2:25, I waited for you."

Atsushi was beyond surprised by now, not only is Akashi here but he's chatting with him like nothing happened.

"So aren't you going to take anything to eat." Akashi asked as he got up and took some poky out of one of the many drawers in the kitchen.

"Yeah I was just surprised to see you here. And what do you mean by waited for me?"

Atsushi made his tone sound none interested and bored as he opened the fridge door to get something to eat.

"I want to talk to you Atsushi." Akashi's answer was almost instantly said with a firm tone indicating that he will get what he wants.

Atsushi was faced with another surprise.

"_What does he want to talk to me about? I thought that I disgust him and that he hated me too much to talk to me." _

"Sure Aka-chin you know I wouldn't say no to a request as small as this."

That affected Akashi's imagination. Akashi asked his next question more out of amusement then need.

"So if I ask you to let me go now, would you?"

Atsushi froze at his current state he didn't want to give an answer and honestly he didn't know how to answer.

Akashi let a smile form on his face, happy that he confirmed the most important fact, once Atsushi was calm Akashi could be in control of every situation with him.

"Relax I'm just kidding. If I agreed to something I will uphold my end of the deal."

Akashi made his guard go up as he heard Atsushi roughly slam the fridge door.

As they looked at each other they both noticed something. Akashi observed Atsushi and the heavy look in his eyes seeing his body tense.

"_That was close if he falls into another one of he's frenzy's things could get difficult." _

"_Aka-chin, that look… you're serious."_ Atsushi smiled and started walking away from the kitchen. "Well you wanted to talk Aka-chin so let's go."

The pair slowly walked to the dining room, Akashi following Atsushi with a good five meters separating them. When they arrived Atsushi sat one of the chairs and started eating.

Akashi didn't sit down he stayed behind Atsushi and decided to ask the real questions.

"So Atsushi, why did you do it?"

"Do what Aka-chin, I haven't touched you or disturbed you ever since we made that deal."

"Don't play dumb you know what I mean, why did you start this mess in the first place."

Akashi raised his tone to show that he was getting annoyed. But he was instantly made silent by Atsushi's straight answer.

"I love you Akashi."

The atmosphere in the room turned violent by Akashi's malice.

"Don't give me that answer. You, love me, you could have made a better lie."

Atsushi got up from his chair, walked to Akashi and looked him in the eyes.

"I already told you I love you." Atsushi made a small pause then continued.

"I did all this to you because I couldn't stand to be away from you or not have you.

When I raped you I thought I would be happy for finally having you to myself.

But… I realized that I hurt you…I hurt you real bad."

Atsushi's voice was breaking down, he lowered his head.

Akashi calmed down, looking in Atsushi's eyes he saw that he wasn't lying.

"I don't believe you." Akashi knew that he wasn't lying but no one ever said those words to him like that. Atsushi lifted his head and made the biggest smile that he could.

"I love you."

Akashi gasped, Atsushi was crying. Atsushi lifted his hand and cupped one side of Akashi's face and slowly bent down to give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Akashi's eyes went wide, he completely froze both because of the kiss and Atsushi's expression.

He looked like he lost something that he loved more than himself.

"I'm sorry Aka-chin." Atsushi then swiftly left the room leaving Akashi alone.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Realization

**Authors note/ Hello everyone sorry for the late update…again. I actually wrote this but didn't want to put it up because I don't have a beta reader anymore. It's probably filled with mistakes that I can't see because English isn't my first language. So sorry for the mistakes in advance, thank you for the support. Please enjoy :3 and please review**

**Realization**

Akashi was left standing there in the dining room, eyes wide and heartbeat quick.

"_What… why did he…"_

Akashi tried to calm his heartbeat down. Bad idea, as soon as he did he felt something like a rock drop on his heart and made it heavier than the entire world.

"_What the hell is wrong with me, I never felt this bad… GOD DAMMIT."_

Akashi's thoughts were in a chaotic state while his face had a large frown on it.

Thousands of feelings went through him just adding to his confusion.

He decided to call it a night and get back to bed before his thoughts or the strange feeling in his heart get the better of him.

**2:52**

"_What the hell is wrong with me? Every time I close my eyes the only thing I can see is Atsushi._

_It's not like I did anything wrong… right._

_Why can't I just go to sleep already?"_

**3:25**

"_It's all his fault, he loves me. Nobody told me that they love me like that._

_Fool I am the Emperor what good is your love to me._

_Why the hell is my heart so loud… what's wrong with me?"_

**4:05**

"_After everything he did how can he say he loves me._

_After he pinned me down, after he took me by force."_

At that moment a string of flashing memories flooded Akashi's mind

Akashi felt something stiff in his boxers. His eyes looked down and widened in horror.

Akashi quickly threw the cover off himself and ran towards the bathroom.

He switched rooms recently so this room had a shower instead of a bathtub.

Once he got in, he turned the cold water on and tried to calm down both psychically and mentally.

**4:59**

Akashi was still in the shower, he turned it off a long time ago.

He sat on the wet surface of the shower. He failed to calm himself down.

"_No matter how much cold water poured down it still hasn't gone down."_

Akashi breathed in before lowering his hand to his erection.

He felt disgusted at first and then the memories came again.

His hand was moving slow at first but soon got only faster and faster.

Suddenly something slipped from his lips, a name.

He moaned out his name.

"Atsushi…"

Akashi didn't know what he wanted more.

To just make it end, or feel the same blissful release he had with Atsushi.

He came with a small growl and breathed heavily. He sat on the surface of the shower once again, looking at the wall he stained with his body fluid. Akashi felt his troubles slip away for just a second and that second was enough for him to close his eyes and fall asleep.

Akashi slowly opened his eyes, he noticed that he wasn't on the hard floor of the shower anymore, instead he was on his bed and fully clothed. He notices a small pain in his back and neck, probably because he fell asleep in the shower.

"_Wait I don't remember getting up or going to my room, and I sure the hell don't remember getting dressed… Then maybe Atsushi found me and… only one way to know."_

Akashi got out of the bed and stretched his back, hearing a few pops and feeling a bit better he made his way to the security room of the property.

"_If he did find me and dress me he must have been touching me"_

Akashi blushed and shook the strange thought away.

As he continued walking he noticed that the sun was slowly setting.

"_The end of the fourth day approaches, which means I only need to stay here for three more days."_

Akashi arrived at the small security room and noticed something strange.

Dirty plates on the small table in the end of the room, the keyboard are surrounded by crumbs and a few pocky boxes were on the floor.

"_Atsushi must have been in the security room. That's how he knew I passed out in the bathroom."_

Akashi quickly tapped on the keyboard causing the cameras to rewind.

He saw himself in the shower, he was shocked how shameless he looked, especially his face. He fast forwarded to the part where he fell asleep.

Checking the clock on the security camera it took Atsushi 7 minutes to get to him.

"_Considering the time it takes from my room to the security room he must have been watching me from the beginning."_

He watched as Atsushi slowly entered his room and went to the bathroom. He opened the shower door.

He hesitated for a second before he picked Akashi up bridal style and carried him back to the room.

He laid him down on the bed and went to Akashi's dresser, picking out a plain, white T-shirt, black boxers and some shorts. Akashi was surprised at how Atsushi managed to quickly dress him without waking him up. Then Akashi saw something strange, Atsushi just stood there for a few seconds, and then he started bending down to Akashi's sleeping face.

Akashi held his breath as he watched the recording of Atsushi moving a few strands of hair from the sleeping Akashi's face, and then planted a kiss on Akashi's forehead.

Instead of feeling disgusted this time Akashi felt something warm around his heart.

"_What is this feeling I don't mind that he touched me I don't mind that he kissed me._

_He really loves me."_

And for the first time in a while Akashi smiled.

A smiled that represented something gentle and kind.

But as soon as Akashi heard something behind him drop, the smile vanished and he whipped around to see the source of the noise.

When Akashi saw Atsushi standing at the door he felt like a deer caught in headlights of a truck.

"_How long has he been there, did he see me smiling?"_ Akashi was starting to pick up a shade of red in his cheeks, noticing his own change Akashi quickly turned his back towards Atsushi.

"_My heart is beating fast again, I need to leave."_Akashi thought as he was ready to sprint put of the room like a cheetah.

Akashi tuned around just in time to see the giants back leaving out the door.

Akashi stood still for a second and felt almost sad that the giant ignored him.

He started think back to the night Atsushi left him in the dining room.

Fast heartbeat, blushing, all these feeling that Atsushi seemed to be the source of, and the shower.

"_He loves me could it be that I…love him."_

As soon as he realized what he thought something inside Akashi snapped.

Atsushi was walking away from the security room thinking of Akashi.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have picked him up from the shower, but he was smiling, does that mean that he wasn't disturbed by it."_

Atsushi kept thinking about Akashi's smile.

Suddenly he heard a loud crash, he turned around just in time to see a medium sized TV from the security room fly through one of the windows from the inside. More crashing sounds came from the security room.

"_So he is bothered by me… I shouldn't have touched him again."_

Atsushi turned and walked away from the security room. The stinging pain in his heart wasn't getting any better as he was distancing himself from the noisy room.

After breaking everything he could in the security room.

Akashi was sweating and panting heavily.

"_What the hell was I thinking? There's no way that I could like someone like him. Get a grip Akashi."_

Akashi baled his hands into fists. His knuckles became white. Akashi looked at his hands, they were bleeding, well he did punch a few TV's and the wall multiple times.

"_Great now I'm even injured because of him, how could I even think that I love him?"_

"_Love…him…shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"_

Akashi couldn't take it anymore he needed relief, badly. And he knew where he could find it.

"_Think Akashi think, I knew I saw a pair somewhere in this house. The kitchen."_

At that moment Akashi started running to the kitchen. He ran so fast that he couldn't feel his feet touch the ground. He arrived and started pulling out the drawer after drawer, and then he found them.

A German brand of steel scissors, the metal shined brightly and the black handles were beautiful.

Akashi slowly spread the two sharp blades apart only to smirk as he quickly closed them and heard a satisfying SNIP. Akashi's smirk grew into a smile, but this smile wasn't like the previous one, this smile was one of violence and malice, even madness.

Akashi slowly walked out of the kitchen just in time to see the sun set and night set in.

His smile was growing into a grin as the only sound in the long and wide hallways was the sound of the scissors going SNIP SNIP SNIP SNIP SNIP.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
